Nothing Better
by DNY
Summary: Tanpa diketahui, entah dari mana, pemikiran ini selalu datang tiba-tiba. [Seungcheol ; Jisoo Seventeen] Cheolsoo Couple.


**Title : Nothing Better**

 **Author : DNY**

 **Cast : Choi Seungcheoi ; Hong Jisoo**

 **Gendre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen, Pledis, Orang tua mereka, dan mereka pribadi. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.**

 _ **Tanpa diketahui, entah dari mana, pemikiran ini selalu datang tiba-tiba.**_

Seungcheol sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan taman. Wajahnya menunduk menatap kearah tanah, menggerakan kakinya membentuk sebuah pola tak berarturan di permukaan tanah. Daun-daun yang cokelat dan kering mulai berguguran dan beberapa berjatuhan disekitarnya. Wajah yang sendu dengan tangan yang menggenggam rantai ayunan memberikan sedikit pergerakan. Sesekali matanya menengok kearah lain, melihat segerombol anak kecil yang tengah santai bermain.

Jam taman mulai berdentang. Lampu taman mulai dinyalakan. Seungcheol melihat kearah jam yang tak terasa telah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Bahkan Seungcheol dapat mendengar sayup-sayup riuh suara segerombolan anak kecil itu perlahan menjauh. Mungkin akan pulang. Mengingat sudah cukup sore untuk bermain. Seungcheol mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Seungcheol menghela nafasnya berat. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pemikirannya. Sebuah pemikiran yang sebenarnya tak seharusnya ia pikirkan. Tetapi tanpa ia ketahui, pemikiran itu selalu datang secara tiba-tiba. Ini membuatnya terusik. Bayangan seseorang yang begitu membuatnya tertarik mulai bernari-nari dikepalanya. Seungcheol menarik nafasnya dan menghebuskannya perlahan. Bukankah memang seharusnya ia tak perlu memikirkan hal semacam itu. Mereka bersama dengan baik sekarang. Hanya saja, kegelisahan ini yang terasa tak baik. Seungcheol tertuduk lesu. Perasaan ini mengacaukannya.

 _ **Jika suatu yang tak beruntung terjadi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

Pemikiran terburuk memang selalu datang dengan seenaknya. Sekalinya datang dapat mengacaukan segalanya. Seungcheol merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Iris matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Merenung. Suatu pemikiran yang mengusiknya tentang bagaimana jika hal terburuk itu terjadi pada hubungan mereka itu, masuk kedalam otaknya dan membuat hatinya gelisah. Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pertanyaan itu dari dalam pikirannya. Mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa itu tak akan terjadi. Meyakinkan dalam hatinya sendiri, bahwa itu tak akan pernah terjadi atau bahkan tak akan pernah ia biarkan terjadi. Dan sekarang dengan sialnya perasaan bersalah mulai ikut menyusup dan semakin menbuatnya merasa buruk atau seolah membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang jahat. Perasaan ini amat mengganggunya. Ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk memikirkan hal buruk seperi itu. Hanya saja, kita tak pernah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Perkataan yang mengatakan bahwa kita seharusnya menjalankan apa yang ada didepan kita dan jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang bahkan belum kita ketahui, memang benar. Tetapi bagaimana lagi, ia hanya manusia. Maksudnya, dia bukan robot dengan otak yang dapat dikendalikan dengan mudah dan dia adalah manusia dengan perasaan dan pemikiran buruk yang dapat sewaktu-waktu bisa menyerangnya. Seungcheol menutup matanya. Berharap dalam hatinya, semoga apa yang ia pikirkan tak akan pernah dipikirkan oleh dia yang disana. Biarkan hanya dia saja yang merasa resah. Ya, cukup dirinya.

 _ **Tanpa alasan lain, aku selalu merasa bahwa hanya akulah yang menerima cinta darimu**_

Hong Jisoo, seseorang yang tanpa ia sadari telah berhasil memikat hatinya. Ketika iris mata itu saling menatap, Seungcheol merasa sorot matanya seakan terkunci pada satu titik yang mana membuatnya terpana. Seolah menariknya kedalam sebuah pusaran hitam yang semakin dalam hingga membuatnya tak dapat kembali lagi. Begitu dalam, begitu jauh dan begitu ia sadar, ia merasa tak ingin kembali. Ia jatuh cinta. Penggambaran yang begitu hiperbolik. Ya, Seungcheol tau itu. Tapi kalimat itu yang berhasil ia temukan untuk mengambarkan sesuatu perasaan yang tepat ia rasakan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Seungcheol." Sebuah suara mengantarkannya untuk tersadar. Seungcheol tersenyum, membawa jemari Jisoo dalam genggamannya. "Aku terlalu bahagia." Ujarnya. Seungcheol mengusap jemari Jisoo dan sesekali menciumnya. Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa bingung. "Memang apa yang begitu membuat mu bahagia?" tanyanya penasaran. Seungcheol tersenyum kecil, menatap lurus kearah manik mata kekasih manisnya itu. "Kau. Kau, yang membuatku bahagia." Jisoo berdecih dan melepaskan tangannya dari Seungcheol. Membuat Suengcheol terkikik geli. Melihat ekspresi Jisoo yang seakan malas mendengar kalimat manis dari dirinya, padahal wajahnya bersemu merah. Wajah yang bersemu itu, Seuncheol menyukainya. Seungcheol berdiri dari duduknya mengampiri Jisoo dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku, maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikan cinta seperti cinta yang kau berikan padaku." Seungcheol berujar dengan sedih.

Ia merasa beruntung mendapatkan seorang Jisoo. Jisoo membuatnya terasa mudah. Seungcheol masih ingat ketika ia pernah terpuruk dengan kondisinya. Saat itu semua orang menatap sebelah mata kearahnya dan meragukan kemampuannya. Membuat Seungcheol ingin menyerah akan dirinya. Semua cemohan yang ia dengar membuatnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin lenyap, jika perlu menghilang sekalian. Sangat menyakitkan sampai sebuah tangan terjulur kearahnya. Jisoo menjulurkan tangan kepadanya. Jisoo, dia tak mendesak Seungcheol untuk percaya padanya, Jisoo menunggu. Jisoo tak pernah berjanji akan membuat luka di hatinya sembuh, tetapi Jisoo bersedia menangis dan merasakan sakit bersama dengannya. Seungcheol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ini yang ia takutkan. Jisoo terlalu sempurna bagi dia yang tak sempurna.

Jisoo mengusap lengan Seungcheol. "Berhenti berfikir seperti itu. Kau memberikan cinta yang amat besar padaku, Seungcheol. Jadi berhenti mengatakan hal semacam itu." Jisoo beralih mengusap kepala Seungcheol yang berada di pundak Jisoo. Mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Seungcheol. "Aku mencintaimu, Jisoo." Bisik Seungcheol. Jisoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku pun begitu."

 _ **Karena saat kita bersama, aku mampu tersenyum dan karena dirimu, aku mampu menangis. Seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku menjalaninya tanpamu? Aku tidak bisa.**_

Seungcheol tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Jisoo. Dia tak bisa membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa senyuman itu. Bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa suara tawanya?. Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tak ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau menggelekan kepalamu? Apa ada seseuatu?." Tanya Jisoo. Ia merasa bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Seungcheol beberapa hari ini. Belakangan ini, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiran kekasihnya itu. Tetapi Jisoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kepada Seungcheol. Bukan karena ia tak peduli. Hanya saja, ia ingin Seungcheol sendiri yang mengatakan masalahnya tanpa paksaan dari Jisoo. Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya tersenyum kecil dan menarik tangan Jisoo dan meletakan ke pangkuannya. "Tak apa." Ujarnya tenang dengan senyum lembutnya.

Mobil pun berhenti di depan cafe yang terlihat sederhana. Seungcheol keluar lebih dulu, kemudian membuka pintu mobil untuk Jisoo. Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya dan Jisoo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju meja yang telah dipesan Seungcheol untuk kencan mereka hari ini.

Meja yang dipesan Seungcheol menghadap ke sebuah stage. Sudah ada band yang bernyanyi disana. Jisoo tak menyangka bahwa Cafe ini terlihat jauh lebih bagus jika sudah berada didalam. Suasana cafe yang nyaman, serta homey dan tampilan cafe yang klasik dengaan sentuhan modern, membuat cafe ini tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu. Penataan dan kombinasi warna yang apik antara dinding, kayu dan perlengkapan di atur dengan sedemikian bagusnya. Pencahayaan yang tak terlalu banyak membuat nyaman dan justru terasa romantis. Jisoo tersenyum senang. Ia menyukai tempat ini.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nona." Seorang pelayan pria menyapa mereka seraya memberikan mereka buku menu. "Silahkan memilih menu makanan dan minumannya."

"Aku pesan deep fried butter prawns. Dan kau Jisoo?." tanyanya pada Jisoo yang masih memilih menu.

"Aku pesan fried squid with oyster sauce, terima kasih." Jisoo tersenyum, menyerahkan buku menunya kepada pelayan yang mengangguk sopan.

"Untuk minumannya, beri saja kami minuman spesial dari cafe ini." Imbuh Seungcheol. Si pelayan mengangguk. "Saya akan mengantarkan pesanan anda secepatnya." Ucapnya ramah, kemudian berlalu.

Suaru dentingan piano mengalihkan perhatian Jisoo. Kali ini ada seorang pianis yang mulai menunjukan aksinya. Mereka tak berbicara dan hanya menatap penampilan pianis yang mengagumkan itu. Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Jisoo, membuatnya menoleh. Jisoo tersenyum melihat tautan tangan mereka, kemudian beralih menatap seungcheol yang tersenyum kearahnya. Mereka mengeratkan genggamannya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang pianis.

"Ini pesanan anda. Silahkan dinikmati." Suara pelayan itu menyadarkan mereka.

Jisoo langsung mencicipi hidangannya dan mengerang nikmat. " Darima kau tau tempat sebagus ini, Seungcheol?" tanyanya. Suasana cafe, penataan serta makanan yang dihidangkan membuat Jisoo merasa senang. Ia benar-benar menyukai tempat ini.

"Dari teman kantorku. Ia menyarankanku tempat ini saat aku meminta saran darinya." Ujarnya, "Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya, karena kau terlihat menyukai tempat ini." Lanjut Seungcheol. Jisoo mengangguk. Bukan hanya tempat dan makanan saja yang luar biasa, tapi penampilan dari band yang ada di cafe ini benar-benar mampu menarik perhatiannya. Musik mereka menenangkan, apalagi dinikmati bersama Seungcheol. Jisoo semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia menikmatinya.

"Selamat malam, Semua." salah satu pemusik yang tadi memaikan piano naik ke atas panggung. "Kami baru saja mendapatkan permintaan dari salah satu pengunjung kami untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Kami harap lagu ini akan bisa kalian semua nikmati."

Jisoo melihat sekitarnya. Semua pengunjung tengah berbisik mempertanyakan siapa pengunjung yang dengan romantisnya memberikan kekasihnya kejutan seperti itu. Mereka merasa penasaran, begitupun juga Jisoo.

Jisoo memandang kearah Seungcheol yng masih menikmati makanannya. Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Seungcheol menghentikan makannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya cepat. Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa ia berfikir, bahwa mungkin saja Seungcheol yang merencanakan semua ini. Sepertinya dirinya terlalu berharap. Jisoo mendadak lesu. Kekasih yang mendapat sebuah lagu malam ini sangat beruntung, pikirnya getir.

Alunan musik mulai dimainkan. Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya, dia mengenali lagu ini. Nothing Better lagu dari Jeong Yeob Brown Eyed Soul, yang bahkan pernah dinyanyikan oleh salah satu personil BoyBand terkenal korea, mulai mengalun dengan di iringi piano dan petikan gitar membuatnya terdengar indah. Jisoo semakin merasa iri. Seandainya lagu itu ditunjukan kepadanya. Dirinya akan menjadi salah satu orang yang beruntung malam ini.

 _ **Naega eonjenga watdeon neoui eolgureul kieokhae**_

 _ **(Suatu hari kau muncul dihadapanku, aku masih mengingat wajahmu saat itu)**_

 _ **Meomchoitdeon naemameul, mipgedo gojangnan nae gaseumul**_

 _ **(Jantungku berehenti seketika, kau mengambil hatiku yang tak berfungsi)**_

 _ **Neoui hwanhan misoga swipgedo yeon-geoya**_

 _ **(Dan dengan senyum cerahmu, itulah caramu dengan mudah membuka hatiku)**_

 _ **Geurae geureohke naega neoui sarami duingeoya**_

 _ **(Itu benar, itu adalah bagaimana aku bisa menjadi lelakimu)**_

 _ **Motnatdeon nae chuokdeuri ijen kieok jucha anha**_

 _ **(Semua kenangan tak menyenangkan, aku tak lagi mengingatnya)**_

 _ **Nareul kkukjabeun soni bomcheoreom ttatteuthaeseo**_

 _ **(Karena tangan yang memegangku erat sehangat musim semi)**_

Jisoo langsung terbuai dengan suara mereka yang sempurna dan menikmati musiknya.

 **Ije kkumcheoreom naemameun**

 **(Dan sekarang seperti mimpi hatiku)**

 **Geudae gyeote kamanhi meomchwoseoye**

 **(Sedikit demi sedikit berhenti di sisimu)**

 **Hansungando kkaeji anhneun ggeuteobneun kkumeul ggwoyo**

 **(Tanpa terbangun untuk beberapa saat, aku bermimpi-mimpi yang tak berujung)**

Jisoo dibuat terpukau, mereka melakukan aransemen dengan baik. Piano dan suara gitar berpadu membuat harmoni yang indah. Penampilan mereka tak mengecewakan bahkan suara penyanyinya seperti seorang yang professional. Begitu manis.

 _ **Ije sumcheoreom naegyeote**_

 _ **(Dan sekarang seperti bernafas)**_

 _ **Hangsang swinyeon geureohke isseo jumyeon**_

 _ **(Jika kau selalu ada disisiku)**_

 _ **Nothing better nothing better than you**_

 _ **Nothing better nothing better than you**_

 _ **Nothing better nothing better than you**_

Suara tepuk tangan mulai memenuhi ruangan. Mereka membungkuk hormat dan memberikan senyum rasa terima kasih kepada semua pengunjung yang tampak menikmati penampilan mereka. "Aku tau, pasti kalian sedang penasaran dengan siapa lagu ini ditujukan." Suara sang penyanyi kembali terdengar. Semua pengunjung mengangguk, tak terkecuali Jisoo. Sang penyanyi hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan memberi tahukannya sekarang." Ujarnya.

"Lagu ini ditujukan untuk seseorang yang manis disana, Hong Jisoo." Tangannya menunjuk kearah tempat Jisoo. Membuat semuanya melihat kearah mereka. Sedangkan Jisoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya, kemudian dengan cepat melihat pada Seungcheol yang tersenyum lebar. Mendapati Seungcheol yang sedang memegang karton yang berisi tulisan tangannya.

 **Hai, Jisoo. Kuharap kau menyukai lagunya**.

Jisoo dengan tatapan tak percaya hanya mampu memandang Seungcheol yang kembali memperlihatkan karton berikutnya.

 **Aku ingin jujur padamu. Beberapa hari ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku. Dan maaf, aku tak menceritakannya padamu.**

Seungcheol membuat raut wajah yang sedih.

 **Beberapa hari ini, aku terganggu dengan pemikiran 'Bagaimana jika hubungan kita berakhir?', dan itu menggangguku.**

Jisoo masih terdiam, hanya fokus dengan tulisan yang ada dalam setiap karton yang diperlihatkan Seungcheol.

 **Kau begitu sempurna untukku. Aku hanya takut tak bisa mencintaimu sebaik kau mencintaiku. Dan berakhir dengan kau yang meninggalkanku.**

Seungcheol kembali mengganti kartonnya.

 **Tapi aku tak akan membuat itu terjadi. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?**

Jisoo tak bisa menahan air matanya. Perasaannya kini penuh dengan rasa bahagia, ini serasa bagaikan mimpi untuknya. Seungcheol menaruh kertas kartonnya. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi memelas dengan tangan mengepal di dada dengan penuh harap. Jisoo tertawa disela isakannya. Ekspresi Seungcheol yang meminta jawabanya itu, terlihat lucu. Tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya, Jisoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia segera duduk dipangkuan Seungcheol dan memeluknya erat. Seungcheol segera membalas pelukan Jisoo, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang kekasihnya itu. Sementara Jisoo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Seungcheol. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan. Menghiraukan tatapan mata pengunjung kepada mereka, bahkan riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan. Seungcheol makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasa teramat bahagia. Ini yang harusnya ia lakukan. Menyingkirkan perasaan takutnya dan tak membuat yang seharusnya miliknya, pergi darinya. Seungcheol merasa lega. Ada banyak hal yang mungkin saja terjadi pada hubungan mereka. Tetapi satu yang pasti, seburuk apapun nanti. Ia akan mengenggam tangan Jisoo dan bersamanya sampai akhir.

"Ya, Seungcheol. Aku akan selalu menjadi pendampingmu." bisik Jisoo, "Aku mencintaimu" lanjutnya. Seungcheol semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku bahkan jauh lebih mencintaimu, Jisoo."

 **THE END**

Setelah lama menghilang, saya muncul untuk menepati janji saya(bagi yang baca ff saya yang verkwan pasti tau), tetapi saya merasa minta maaf karena setelah lama mengilang, saya tak memberikan ff yang bagus. Jadi saya mohon maaf. Dan semoga ff ini masih bisa di nikmati dan jika berkenan jangan lupa untuk mereview. Karena itu baik buat saya, terlebih apa yang kurang dalam tulisan saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa.


End file.
